


Perfectly Right

by chaotically_cas



Category: Weird Science (TV)
Genre: Gay, Kisses, M/M, Umm fluff, Yes this is Max & Ian from weird science, but they were boyfriends, yes I realize I’m weird
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-20 23:49:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30012867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaotically_cas/pseuds/chaotically_cas
Summary: Max & Ian have been best friends for eleven years
Relationships: Max/Ian - Relationship
Kudos: 4





	Perfectly Right

**Author's Note:**

> Idk what this is but it’s gay so enjoy

“What are you thinking about?” I looked up at my best friend as he tapped his pencil anxiously on his desk. 

We were in his bedroom, studying, or at least trying to. We never did get much done. Enough to pull a C however. Which was good enough in my mind. We weren’t the smartest but who needed school really. 

“Nothing much” Max hummed, not stopping his fidgeting. 

“Doesn’t look like it, looks like something is bothering you. You know you can always talk to me” I cracked a smile and threw a crumpled ball of paper at him. 

He barely registered it, something had to be wrong because usually he would have me pinned on the ground by now, but he didn’t stir. 

“I know.”

“What are you thinking about?”

Max let out a sign and stopped his pen against the desk, looking me in the eyes “life stuff.”

“What kind of life stuff?” I raised an eyebrow. It wasn’t at all like Max to be this real and honest. Sure he always had a calm and precise demeanor, but around me he was never really this, soft. 

“Just life. School. Us.”

“Us?”

I so badly wanted to tease him ‘what are you saying you big lug?’. Something like that. He was hard not to tease. He was my best friend. Mad Max. I have known him since we were six years old, playing with bugs under the log in his backyard. He’d pick up a worm or beetle or something, stick it in my face, and just smile. He still had the same smile he did a decade before. 

Max didn’t smile much with anyone aside from me. Not even any of his past girlfriends. I guess that’s why everyone called him Mad Max, because he always looked real mad like. But I knew him better than that. I knew the way he would smile at me. I felt the way he would smile at me, and only me. I couldn’t tease him, not as long as he was looking at me like that. Big bright brown eyes and smile so wide it could stare down the sun. Just, Max. 

“Yeah, what about it,” he was back. 

“Just wondering what you meant” I shrugged it off, deeply trying to hide the way his gaze made my ínstese heat up and bubble over the same way they had for nearly years now. 

Damn, being in love with your best friend is truly something else sometimes. 

“We’ve known each other for how long?” Max asked innocently, biting his lip as he thought. 

“Nearly eleven years.”

“Shit” he chuckled and adjusted his position in his chair “a lot can happen in eleven years.”

“Like eleven Halloween’s” I teased, a light push at our favorite holiday, knowing it would make the smile on his beautiful face more prominent. I was right. I’m always right when it comes to Max. 

“Yeah, but I mean more like. Between us, you know?”

I felt my gut twist again but decided not to read into his words, to let him speak for himself. So I raised an eyebrow and signaled him to continue. 

“I just mean, Ian” my name rolled off his tongue like sugar “I can’t think of anyone else I’d rather spend eleven years getting to know.” 

I felt my cheeks fighting not to burn red at his words. Max wasn’t too shy about telling me how I was his best friend, something I loved about him, but somehow this felt different. Like he was trying to say something new. 

“What’s gotten into you?” I cocked my head to the side, a smile pricking at my lips and my best friend spun around in his chair to fully face me. 

He didn’t reply, just seemed to study my face. Looking me in the eyes with a look of silent content on his face. The silence lasted a little longer than usual in a way that made me chest flutter, again, with every rise and every fall. 

“Max?”

“Ian.”

“Whatcha looking at?” god did I want to close the space in between us so bad. I wanted to climb on him and that stupid chair and smash my lips of his smirking ones. He had to know what he was doing to me. 

“What’d you think?” his voice came out deeper than usual, wiping his hands over his jeans, a thing I noticed he would do when he got nervous or upset. 

“You seem irritated,” I observed. 

“Far from.”

“Then what’s up?”

“Have I ever told you that you’re the prettiest person I know. Even for a guy, you’re still the most…” Max trailed off looking pensive “pretty.”

His words yet again hit me hard and left me speechless. Max often left me speechless, although I’d never admit it, but now I’d never had so little and so many thoughts at one time. 

“Are you at least gonna say thank you?” Max smirked with a small laugh which made my own smile grow even bigger, if that was even possible. 

“Thank you Maxie” I blushed and looked down, playing with my fingers in my lap.

“You’re welcome.”

The silence was there again, ever present. And I could still feel Max’s eyes burrowing into me, it took everything in me not to meet his eyes. I wanted more than anything but I was afraid if I did I wouldn’t be able to stop myself from doing what I’ve wanted to for what felt like half a decade. I knew if I looked up at him now, with what he was saying and the way he was looking at me, I would kiss him right then and there. 

“Ian?”

“Yeah” I didn’t look up. 

“Why can’t you look at me” I could hear his raised eyebrow and pursed lips. 

I didn’t answer him. 

“Ian, look at me.”

I still didn’t look up but I could see his shadow rise from the chair and sulk it’s way over so that he was hovering over where I sat. I continued to pick at my thumb nail until I felt a finger under my chin, pulling my face up to look at him. But I instinctively shut my eyes before they could trail all the way up his chest and midsection. 

“Ian” his voice came out again, softer this time, sweet. 

“Yeah” I replied with a small laugh and tried so hard not to show the effect he was having on me, but something told me he knew. 

“I’m not gonna go and kiss you when you’re not looking, that's not very polite of me” he joked, and my eyes shot open, “that’s better.”

I didn’t know how to respond but good thing I didn’t have to because he was pulling my face to his and I met him in the middle. 

It immediately felt as if fireworks were exploding all over the inside of my chest and my whole face was in fire stemming from where my lips were attached to his. He pulled me up from where I was sitting on the bed and holding me closer than we’d ever been, not breaking the kiss. 

“See, nothing wrong. Everything is perfectly right” he smiled just an inch away from my lips, eyes still closed and forehead pressed against mine. 

And he was right. Nothing had ever felt as absolutely perfect and right before as this very moment. I could only think of one thing to make it better. So I kissed him again.


End file.
